pingufandomcom-20200213-history
Pingu and the Litter
Pingu and the Litter is the fourth episode of sixth series. It was written by Ross Hastings. Plot As Pingu walks happily home from school, he sees a market stall filled with a new brand of snacks. He and his friends try the new snacks and they are so delicious that Pingu buys some more for him to have later. As Pingu finishes eating his snack, he just throws the wrapper on the ground, and carries on walking. Seeing this, his friends do the same. As Pingu walks along, he continues to eat some more of his snack bars and keeps throwing the wrappers on the ground. Soon there are sweet wrappers all over the place. One blows into a the lake where Robby where accidently eats it without thinking. He pops out of the water, choking on it and he spits it into Pingu's face by mistake. Pingu laughs and gives Robby one of his snack bars, which he finds delicous too. Just then Grandpa comes along and gets one of the sweet wrappers stuck to his flipper. As he tries to get it off, another one blows into his eyes. Once Pingu has helped his grandpa out his predicament, he offers him a snack bar too, but he refuses, disgused at the thought that his own grandson is responsible for all the littering that afternoon. Having failed to treat his grandfather, Pingu eats the snack bar himself. He is just about to throw the wrapper on the ground again, when Grandpa stops him and tells him to take a long look around at the landscape. Suddenly Pingu realises what a huge mess he has made with his sweet wrappers. He also realises that he has set a bad example to his friends when Pingo comes by and throws yet another wrapper on the ground. Pingu decides to make amends by picking up all the litter from the ground and putting them into his backpack. Grandpa is delighted and Pingu gets to work right away, using his backpack as a bin bag. When Pingu finds that so many wrappers have fallen into the lake that Robby is covered all over with them, he fishs them out with a net and his friends Pingo and Pingg follow his example. Later on, as Pingu's dad drives along on his tractor sledge, a wrapper blows into his eyes and he drives out of control around the market. He manages to halt his tractor sledge just it comes into contact with a dust bin. Dad gets down to throw the wrapper into the dust bin, just as Pingu appears with his backpack full of wrappers. Seeing his father throw the wrapper in the dust bin, Pingu wonders how he can encourage everyone else to use it to disguard their litter. Then he has an idea; he uses the wrappers he has collected to make a collage, shaped like a big arrow pointing towards the dust bin. When Pingi arrives on the scene another snack bar, she sees the big arrow pointing to the bin and throws the wrapper in it just Pingu had hoped. Now all the penguins will remember to be friendly towards their enviroment. Characters *Pingu *Grandfather *Robby The Seal *Pingo *Pingg *Pingi *Mother *Father *Pinga Trivia *The wrappers appear to be gum wrappers. Goofs *Even though the hardware stall holder is male, he has a female face. Gallery File:1596841.jpg|Pingu eating a snack Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes